


Drunk Crossing

by SimpleRainbow



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-01-31 19:35:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12688845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimpleRainbow/pseuds/SimpleRainbow
Summary: A tipsy Niall reunits with Zayn





	Drunk Crossing

He should've started declining after the third drink but by the Niall was too far gone to even realized he'd passed his limit. He’d been given a modeling contract which in itself wasn't new since at one time or another all the 1D boys had received one but this time was different, this time Niall had accepted . 

And with the good news came a slew of well wishers , congratulatory hugs, back slaps, fist bumps, and of course what was a celebration without drinks? Several from several people whose faces ands names all blurred together now in Niall's tipsy brain. 

He tried in vain to remember what the pretty girl who'd taken a shot of something toxic and appropriately green with him just a moment ago had introduced herself as but Jesus the room was spinning and titled. He stands announcing “loo" to questioning faces. Heading in the direction of the toilets. He needed to call down. Niall could feel the inebriated blush burning against his cheeks, demanding a cool splash of water in the worst way.

Niall slips into a quiet hall, whether it leads to the restrooms is another story. But it's cool  
Away from the crush of bodies and booze. He closes his eyes breathing easy deep breaths, his hummingbird heartbeat slowing. “Ni" then picks back up in overtime. Niall's eyes snap open. “Z? ”

Zayn stands there, right in front of him. Niall had known he'd be there and had planned on greeting him should they crossed path but he never expected it to be like this running into Zayn Looking a little shocked himself. And handsome with his quiffed up hair, and neat beard. Dressed in all black like a sexy burglar

“sexy burglar? I like that" zayn's laugh is rich and deep, and close very close. Without even realizing it Niall had moved himself into Zayn's space, toe toe with him. Like they would come to blows….or kiss. Zayn makes a show of licking his lips dragging his tongue over them slow wetting them languidly thoroughly. 

And suddenly nialls is warm against Zayn's body fully pressed now. Zayn's fingers in his hair, left arm slung around his waist. Niall's arms up around his neck. “Still can't hold your liquor, huh bro? His voice is teasing followed by another delicious candy laugh  
Niall gasp raking his nails against zayn's nape, making him groan, - smirking like he's got a secret. “Didn't you hear Malik? I'm as model now” as if that was an answer

“yes, i have actually. And congratulations. It was only a matter of time before your sweet little accent, blue eyes and curly brown locks took over the world”  
And Niall laughs softly, a gentle sound more of a giggle then anything. Feels nice to have niall in his arms like this again. Not like they'd had been serious before. But zayn had so few people he liked and associated with and actually wanted fuck outta desire not need. And Niall was carefree and soft and not promiscuous but he liked sex and they were close it just happened. And kept happening til Zayn left the band. 

And now they were tucked close, niall smiling. A little dazed, doing that cute drunk thing where he unknowingly spoke his inner monologue. And suddenly Zayn decided being cuddled up in a hotel hallway was not where he wanted them to be.  
“want me to take you to your room, ni?”  
And the irish lads face lit up like the fourth of july


End file.
